


No Strings Attached

by TheViperQueen



Series: Den of Vipers [1]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: (like it's angst in the story and my own personal angst haha), Angst, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fem!Butch, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, God I feel like such a perv, I'm so sorry mama, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViperQueen/pseuds/TheViperQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F!Butch and F!LW do the deed. Who knew that petty thievery could lead to lady-boners?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gender swap AU that I've been working on. Shouldn't be more than 4 parts in total.

When Butch had broken into Audrey’s room and stole her lip gloss she hadn’t expected her to react so negatively. Usually the girl didn’t let anyone, especially the Viper Queen, get to her. It had been like that for as long as she could remember, but maybe that was why she finally snapped. Mama did always say that you had to watch the quiet ones.

When Butch had bated her into coming and taking the lip gloss back she didn’t expect the girl to stalk over to her with her face all screwed up in that glare-n’-scowl combo that she always seemed to wear whenever she looked at any of the Tunnel Snakes. And when she had snatched the plastic tube away at the last second and shoved it down into her bra in a blatant dare she definitely didn’t expect to feel a warm hand fishing around amongst her tits.

The almost silent moans that escaped them both when Audrey’s fingers brushed up against her nipple had also been a surprise. More so for daddy’s girl though. Butch’s thoughts had strayed in that direction more often than not. Usually she brushed it off knowing that Audrey didn’t feel that way about- well anyone it seemed. Even during that stint when she was dating Freaky Freddie she apparently wasn’t giving up anything more than the odd kiss if his complaints of her being a ‘cold fish’ to Chris and Stuart were anything to go by. When he’d broken it off with the girl a few weeks ago Audrey didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. Butch had thought that she was just taking it on the chin, but now… Maybe her interests lay elsewhere? She’d caught her staring a few times, but really that was to be expected. Butch was, as far as she was concerned, sex on legs. She would have been offended if she _didn’t_ stare.

Audrey had snatched her hand away as if she’d been burned. In that moment everything about her was priceless. From the blush that stained her caramel cheeks to the hand she held to her chest to those big brown eyes that were blown even wider with a mixture of shock and confusion- _God, even if nothing else comes of this it was worth it to see her face like this._ But Butch did want some else to come of this. A _lot_ of something. She pulled her zipper almost to her navel and her fingers trailed over the newly exposed sliver of skin. “Do you want your lip gloss back or not, Nosebleed?” 

In retrospect she probably should have left the nickname out, but old habits die hard and really her mind was focused on other more important things. Things like the rhythmic rise and fall of Audrey’s chest as she tried (and failed) to check her breathing and her lips. Oh _God_ , her lips. They were just so full and inviting and Butch could just imagine how they would feel slanted over her own or better yet how they would feel pressed against her slick cunt. The thought made her shiver with want and she bit down hard on her bottom lip to stifle a moan.

Audrey took all of this in through rapidly narrowing eyes. Her stare was hard, but she was obviously considering the Viper Queen’s not-so-subtle proposition. After a long moment her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she spoke. “This isn’t just some elaborate setup meant to humiliate me, is it?”

Butch supposed that was a fair enough question, they didn’t have the best history together after all. “Nah, nothing like that,” she assured her as she took a step towards her.

“And you expect me to believe you?” the taller girl asked, taking a step of her own.

“Believe what ya like, Mosley,” Butch replied. Her hand came up to toy with Audrey’s zipper. “But if this was a trick, would I do this?” Her free hand cupped the back of her neck and pulled her down into a kiss. There was no tongue (or teeth) just yet, only the firm pressure of lips pressed against lips. She could feel the stiffness slowly draining out of Audrey’s body until her lips were as soft and yielding as Butch had always imagined them to be.

“But I…” Audrey started when they finally parted. She blinked her eyes hard a few times in an attempt to clear her head. “I thought you liked boys. Like, I mean you dated Chris-”

“And you dated Freddie the Freak,” she gave back with an arched eyebrow. Truth was Butch liked the ladies as well as the fellas. Sexy was sexy to her and while that was odd by Vault standards she didn’t really care; she wasn’t about to let some old man with a bad haircut dictate any part of her life to her. Sadly though she’d never actually had a chance to make it with another chick but that was something that she was hoping to rectify tonight.

“That’s a… fair point,” the younger of the pair conceded. Her hand found the thick ponytail that sat at the base of her neck and tugged. “So… what now?” she asked, clearly unsure about the entire situation.

“Well we could pick up where we left off,” Butch suggested, one red lacquered nail coming up to trace the girl’s full bottom lip. “Your lips are _gorgeous_ , you know that?” Any reply was cut off when she pulled her down into another kiss.

This time there was tongue. And _damn_ but Audrey was a good kisser. Butch would have to remember to thank Freddie for this later because clearly the year that she had spent kissing him -however infrequently that might have been- had sharpened her skills into a delectable point. Lips and tongue seemingly moved with the single purpose of undoing her, but that wasn’t to say that she wasn’t giving as good as she got. No, the Viper Queen drew out more than a few whimpers from her partner and she swallowed each gasp and breath with a certain smugness. _Bet Freddie never made her moan like this._

x-x-x

Apparently Butch had begun backing her up at some point because Audrey found herself tumbling backwards as her calves hit the mental frame of her bed. The shriek that came out of her mouth would have been embarrassing if the tiny lady on top of her hadn’t made a similar sound. _Just what the hell are you doing?_ her mind screeched at her. And really it was an excellent question.

Her sexuality had always been a point of contention for her. It had be instilled in her at a young age that the only relationship that could ever exist between two girls was one of friendship and she had accepted that up until her hormones decided to bitch slap her six years ago. While the other girls were off making eyes at the Vault’s budding males, Audrey was just left confused. While she didn’t think that boys were terrible to look at, she never really wanted to pull one into some dark corner of the Vault like everyone else seemed intent on doing. And to be honest she didn’t even want to do it to any of the girls there either despite the fact that she found a few of them to be pretty. When she voiced (an edited version of) her concerns to Beatrice the woman wrote it off as her being a ‘late bloomer’ and the issue was dropped until the year she turned fifteen. By then it had become more than apparent to her that she preferred watching the swaying of full hips over the flexing of still developing musculature.

Despite what was now glaringly obvious to her, Audrey pushed those feelings deep down inside of herself and locked them away, never speaking of them to anyone, not even her best friend. Especially not her best friend. Amata was kind and caring, but she was also a Vault loyalist to the bone and the Vault’s leaders had made it very clear that homosexuality was not to be tolerated under any circumstances. The survival of the Vault was put above all else, with procreation becoming a ‘civic duty’.

So she moved past it as much as she could, even going so far as to take Freddie as her beau. She’d always found him handsome (even when he sported that poor excuse for a mustache that one month) and if she just had to be with a man it might as well be her best guy friend. That had worked out well enough for a while until he’d started asking for more. Necking and groping in a storage closet was one thing, but what he wanted from her- well she wasn’t sure she could give it. Audrey watched as her relationship with Freddie, both romantic and platonic, crumbled by her own hands. As much as the loss hurt she couldn’t bring herself to mourn it too deeply. Somehow she always knew that was destined to be their end, better that it happened sooner rather than later.

She’d pretty much written herself off as celibate then and for the most part she oddly okay with it figuring it was better to be alone than trapped in some type of loveless relationship. Nobody questioned her about it too much; there weren’t enough guys in her age range to go around anyway. But just because she accepted her lot in life didn’t mean that she didn’t look. She wasn’t dead after all. But she kept it discreet. She treated the whole thing like looking into the proverbial sun: look and look away. Never any prolonged glances that could be mistaken for anything other than friendly interest. Or blatant disinterest in the case of the Tunnel Snakes. She knew that if any of them caught wind of her secret that she’d be done for. Those girls were treacherous. Well Butch and Willa were, Paula was more evil by association. She’d made it a habit to keep her gaze as far away from the three of them as possible, a feat that would have been easier if they weren’t all _stunning_.

It was easy enough for her to ignore Willa; the girl was downright _nasty_. That coupled with the fact that she had sunk her claws into Freddie not two days after their breakup meant that Audrey hardly ever spared her a second glance unless it was to glare. Paula was cute, but her features still held a softness that made her look years younger than what she actually was. Plus she was far too sweet (well when she wasn’t playing at ‘Big Bad Tunnel Snake’) for her tastes. But Butch- well she was a knockout. Her short frame was all curves and contradictory long legs and she knew just how to emphasize it all. Audrey had been caught staring more times than she cared to admit to, but she always played it off under the pretense of annoyance, a thing that wasn’t hard given that Butch was a proper pain in the ass.

But all of that looking and longing apparently wasn’t as covert as she thought it was because here she was lying in her bed with the Viper Queen herself perched in her lap nude from the waist up. Audrey marveled at the range of sounds she was able to pull from Butch as she caressed her moderate cleavage. Massaging the supple mounds earned soft mewls while pulling at a peaked nipple brought forth long, primal groans. She wondered what noises the girl would make if she were to take one of the hardened nipples into her mouth, but she refrained. These were uncharted waters she was treading and one wrong move could see her drowned.  
The thick black curls that were originally arranged in some meticulous, overly complicated style were now a haphazard mess as Butch leaned even more into Audrey’s ministrations. She let out a breathy _‘fuck’_ as she buried a hand in her hair. An errant thought told her that Butch wore the mussed look _really_ well but further speculation was cut off when hips began to grind down onto her own. Her replying moan was swallowed by the lips that moved to cover hers. She could still taste traces of the lip gloss (the same fucking gloss that landed her in this bizarre situation) as Butch dipped her tongue into her mouth, though she didn’t stay there for long.

Hot open-mouthed kisses were trailed from the corner of her mouth down to her neck where she was shocked to feel Butch’s tongue lapping at her fluttering pulse point. The girl sucked in earnest at the spot and Audrey absently wondered if she had somehow learned about her sweetspot from Freddie. As her mouth worked at leaving a bruise on the delicate skin of her neck, Butch’s hands were divesting her of the top half of her jumpsuit. They got the thing off without much fuss and her cami and bra soon followed. Butch’s hands moved over her now exposed breasts with a confidence that had Audrey questioning if she’d done this before. Her thumbs brushed over the dusky tips before she leaned down to take one into her mouth. White hot spikes of pleasure shot from where they were connected straight down into her groin. The feeling only intensified as Butch’s clever tongue traced around her areola. Higher brain function was lost to Audrey as the girl continued her onslaught of sucks, licks, and even nips. She knew that she was moaning loudly, but she was too far gone to care. Her body was on fire and only one word reverberated in her mind:

_More._

She needed more of everything Butch was giving her. Her panties were a soppy mess and the coil that had been steadily tightening in her stomach since their lips had first met was about ready to snap. Just as she’d been about to teeter over the final precipice Butch pulled away. Audrey hated herself for the needy sound that escaped her, but there was nothing for it. She narrowed her eyes at girl, but that only served to widen the lop-sided smirk she sported.

“Do you have any idea how long it takes for pin curls to set?”

The absurdly random question was enough to turn Audrey’s annoyance to confusion. “What?” The expectant look she received had her groping for a slightly more substantial answer. “Umm, no?” she said a she crossed her arms over her exposed chest. Without the warmth of the other girl’s hands and mouth her nipples had begun to pebble in the Vault’s cool air until it was almost painful.

“A fuckin’ long time,” Butch said with conviction as if ‘fucking’ was an actual measurement of time. She rose from the bed, a mischievous smile pulling at her lips. “Ya messed up my hair Mosley. Now you’re gonna have to make it up to me.” As she spoke she unzipped her jumpsuit and, after working the blue material over her hips, let it pool around her still-booted feet. She watched the play of muscle under skin as the girl bent over to remove her boots and the rest of her clothing.

Finally nude, the Viper Queen stood there with a confidence that the younger girl envied, though she figured it was easy to be confident when you looked like that. Audrey had fantasized plenty of times of what Butch looked like under her jumpsuit, but reality trumped everything her brain had ever come up with. Smooth, dark olive skin covered supple curves in uninterrupted planes except for the odd scar here and there. The nest of dark curls that sat at her center were dampened with her arousal and Audrey let out a small moan at the sight.

“Don’t ya think you’re a lil’ overdressed?” Butch asked after a moment, her eyebrows raised high in amusement.

Abashed, Audrey rose quickly and began tugging off her own clothes. Even after she’d undressed she kept her eyes adverted, then pointed at the ceiling as Butch’s toes came into view, just anywhere the Tunnel Snake wasn’t. She’d never had any body image issues before (well no more than the average woman), but standing completely bare in front of another person she felt her confidence falter.

If Butch noticed the slight curl inwards, she made no show of it. Two manicured fingers traced a trail from between her breasts down to her navel. “Damn Nosebleed, who knew you were hiding all of _this_ under your jumpsuit…”

Audrey did look at her then. “I really wish you’d stop calling me that. How would you like it if I called you _Noel_?”

Butch let out a bark of laughter. Nobody had called her by her proper name since her mom dubbed her then-tomgirl ‘Butch’ over a decade ago. “Wouldn’t mind it, actually. But fine, no more name calling- _for now_.”

A roll of eyes then. “Your generosity knows no bounds.”

“I know, right?” she said, smile wide as her fingers followed their previous trail upwards. “Now if we could get this show started… unless you don’t know what to do?”

x-x-x

She _definitely_ knew what to do. If she had known that her teasing could end with Audrey’s face buried between her legs then Butch would’ve worked harder at pushing the girl’s buttons. Her tongue was relentless in its assault, licking and laving and _fuck_ why hadn’t they done this sooner? Butch had sampled the Vault’s wares on a few occasions, but never had she found someone that was this talented with their tongue. As a rule guys just didn’t know their way around a cunt. That might have been forgivable (it’s not like they had one of their own to practice with) if they were actually willing to learn. But every guy that she’d ever had always fancied himself a sex god when in actuality his skills were more akin to a dog trying to eat peanut butter. But Audrey- she was a conductor directing her greatest piece yet.

Butch moaned at the slow circles that were traced around her clit, but the sound was cut off halfway through by a sharp intake of air when lips wrapped her around the nub and sucked. “You know,” the girl started, her voice almost casual as her thumb replaced her mouth, “the clitoris is actually a lot larger than what most people realize. _This_ ,” she placed a deliberate pressure on the pearl, “is just the part we can see so it’s the only part that gets any attention. It’s kinda sad when you think about it since the rest can be stimulated too.”

The word ‘nerd’ bounced around Butch’s skull until the point was proven by long, firm licks to the area that lay between her inner and outer labia. “ _Fuck_ ,” she breathed out. 

“And then of course we have the Gräfenberg spot, or G-spot as it is more commonly known as,” she continued on after a moment. Her fingers traced around Butch’s entrance before sliding in and she was more than ready to receive them. Audrey used her long fingers to her advantage, pushing the digits deep into her partner’s warmth with agonizingly slow movements. After a few thrusts she turned her hand so that it was cupping the girl and crooked her fingers making Butch arch her back off of the bed. “That’s the G-spot, if you were wondering,” she said and the Tunnel Snake didn’t have to look up to know that she was smirking. Instead of coming up with some smart retort she decided to grind down into the heel of Audrey’s hand instead and that decision turned out to be the second best thing she’d done all week. The friction was _glorious_ and she damn near sobbed at the sensation.

By now her cries _may_ have only been composed of Audrey’s name with a few choice curses and moans, but she figured it could be forgiven since the girl’s ridiculously long fingers were sill stroking that spot while her tongue paid homage to her clit. She wanted this to go on forever, but at the same time she desperately needed to come. She buried a hand in Audrey’s now loose hair and pulled her closer. The girl took the hint and redoubled her efforts; her tongue and hand moved in prefect synchronicity. Butch was basically humping her face at this point and she allowed it, enjoyed it even if her moaning was any indication.

The heat that had started in core was steadily building and she knew that the end was near. A few more curls of Audrey’s fingers and Butch was lost to the fire of her orgasm. She came with a keening cry, her pussy grinding even harder into the girl’s face as she rode out the waves. Spent, Butch flopped back onto the mattress. “God _damn_ ,” she said once her breathing had mostly regulated itself. 

“Yeah,” Audrey replied as she rubbed at the slickness that covered the lower half of her face. Her tone held a sense of wonder as if she couldn’t quite believe what just happened. After a second she rose to sit on the bed. Her hair was free from its usual ponytail and it fell around her shoulders in heavy waves, a look that Butch thought suited her much better. Audrey used the tresses as a dark curtain to block her face from view.

Despite wanting to remain a boneless puddle, Butch forced herself to sit up. Leaning over she looked into the girl’s face; Audrey’s expression shifted between confusion and another emotion she couldn’t place before finally settling on a small smile. Butch returned the sentiment, though hers soon morphed into her signature smirk. The lop-sided grin only grew at the look of surprise she received when she placed a hand on Audrey’s thigh and slid it upwards.

The Viper Queen grinned broadly as she massaged the warm, supple skin. “Ready for round two?” she purred.

x-x-x

“‘R-round _two_?’” Audrey squeaked. Butch gave her a sly grin as she pulled her hair to the side and traced the curve of her ear with her tongue earning a shiver.

“Mmhmm,” she hummed. “After all of that it would be wrong if I didn’t give you something in return. ‘An eye for an eye’ and all that.”

She chuckled, but the sound came out a bit strained as the hand traveled ever upwards. “Yeah, I don’t uhh- I don’t think that phrase really works in this situation Butch.”

“Whatever Mosley,” the Tunnel Snake said as she rolled her eyes. “Now do you want me to repay the favor or not?”

Audrey caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she swallowed thickly. Oh _God_ did she want that. She nodded her head and hoped that she didn’t come off as eager as she actually was. Butch kissed her hard before moving back to lie on the bed. Audrey gave the girl a questioning look. What was she planning?

After Butch had situated herself she crooked a finger at her. “Come over here.”

She cocked an eyebrow, but did as bade. When Butch pulled a leg over so that she was straddling her things became a lot clearer. She blushed at what she knew was coming next despite having basically done the same thing just moments before. At the girl’s insistence she scooted up until her neither lips were hovering a few inches over Butch’s mouth. Her hips jerked involuntarily at the feel of warm breath passing over her most intimate areas. Soon two fingers parted her folds and Butch’s tongue was on her. Her licks were light and teasing, having enough pressure not to tickle, but not enough to feel as good as she knew it could.

“Butch _please_ ,” she whimpered. She hated herself for begging, but she was sure that if she didn’t get relief soon she would die. Audrey could see the crinkles at the corner of the girl’s eyes and she knew that she was smirking at her.

“Well, since you did ask so nicely…”

Butch’s mouth began to move with precision then. Every lick and suck left Audrey writhing and moaning so loudly that she was sure that Vault Security was going to start banging on her door at any moment. Her partner seemed to enjoy the sounds she made and her answering groans vibrated against Audrey’s clit. The hands on her hips pulled her even firmer against her mouth as she sucked at the little bundle of nerves. The feeling was exquisite but over far too soon as Butch switched her attention to her labia. She suckled the flesh before slipping her tongue between the folds.

Audrey groaned out her pleasure as she slumped forward. Her hands found the metal headboard and gripped it tight as she began to ride Butch’s face hard. The girl matched her thrust for thrust and the short, shallow plunges of her tongue were maddening. Her fingers ventured down to rub at her clit and she knew that she wouldn’t be lasting much longer. White hot pleasure built up behind her eyes and she sobbed as she finally found release.

Unable to support her own weight any longer Audrey moved down just far enough so that she could lie down properly. Half of her body was still thrown over Butch’s tinier frame and she fully expected it to be bucked off so it was more than surprising when the Viper Queen didn’t immediately try to extract herself. 

“That was pretty fuckin’ awesome, right?” Butch asked once the chill of the Vault began to drive out post-coital glow.

“Indeed,” came Audrey’s muffled replied. She turned her head towards the girl, but made no move to try and untangle their limbs. Butch’s eyes were closed and a small satisfied smile graced her lips. _I could get used to this_ , she thought before she could stop herself. No matter how amazing this all was, there was no point in fooling herself; this could never go any further than it just did. Hell, she knew it shouldn’t have even gone this far. The cold, hard truth of their reality was like a slap to the face and Audrey began to pull away, needing the solace and safety of distance.

Butch’s eyes snapped open at the sudden loss of heat. She gave her a questioning look as she propped herself up on an elbow. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“We shouldn’t have done this.” The words were barely audible to her own ears as she climbed over the Tunnel Snake and began to search for her underwear. It didn’t matter that this was her apartment, she had to get out of here, had to put as much space as possible between her and this entire situation.

“So that’s it then?” Butch scoffed. “Never took you for the ‘hit it and quit it’ type, Mosley.”

She knew that the words were meant to come off as cavalier, but there was no ignoring the hurt that that lay just below the sentence’s surface. She turned to face the girl who now looked at her through cold, hard eyes. “It’s not like that-”

“Huh, could’ve fooled the fuck outta me.”

“What the hell do you want from me, Butch? A fucking relationship? You’ve never dated anyone longer than a month and I highly doubt you’d turn a new leaf just for me.” She felt completely ridiculous yelling in naught but her skin so she snatched up her panties and roughly tugged them on. Her bra soon followed. “We both know that this can’t go anywhere so there’s just- there’s no point…” she trailed off. The anger had drained out of her as she spoke leaving her feeling tired and worn.

She chanced another look at the woman sitting on her mattress then. All emotion seemed to have drained from Butch’s face leaving behind a mask of indifference. “You’re right,” she said as she slid off of the bed.

No more words were exchanged as the pair dressed. Every article of clothing Butch put on seemed to act like a piece of armor. By the time she was fully dressed the familiar air haughtiness surrounded her once again. Audrey stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as she waited for the girl to brush her hair back into some semblance of order. When she was satisfied with her work she headed for the door.

Stopping just short of door Butch turned back to face her. “I was never looking for anything from you, Audrey.” Her mouth moved soundlessly for a moment before she spoke again. “Just think of this as a one night stand- no strings attached.” She didn’t wait for a reply before exiting.

The door hissed shut behind her and Audrey was left to war with her emotion in silence.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I’m like a 1 on the Kinsey scale and I’m trying to write girls that rate at 3 and 5 so if anything is weird/inaccurate, please attribute it to that. But if ya liked it please leave a 'kudos', those little virtual hearts make my day!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Other places this story can be found:**    
>  _Fallout Kmeme:_ http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5459.html?thread=11894611#t11894611


End file.
